Wheel rakes are used to rake crop materials to gather the material into windrows for baling and to promote drying of the material. Wheel rakes are typically configured as a V-rake, which may include a main frame having two arms to which a set of rake wheels are attached. The rake arms may be positioned adjacent the main frame in a closed or traveling position or extended in the form of a “V” in the open or raking position. Each rake arm includes a number of suspension mechanisms, each supporting a single rake wheel, with four to ten or more rake wheels supported by each rake arm. The suspension mechanisms allow the rake wheels to change height to follow the terrain while maintaining a consistent weight of the rake wheel on the ground.
Each rake wheel includes a number of tines or “teeth” that contact the crop material during rotation of the rake wheel. Over time, the tines of the rake wheel wear, particularly at contact points with other components such as a tine support band or “wheel hoop”. This wear creates stress risers and can cause the tine to fracture. Such fractures result in downtime to replace the tine and added expense for the owner.
A continuing need exists for rake wheels that are durable and which reduce wear and the rate of fracture of the tines.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.